


Aller chasser le crotale dans les diables rampants

by Eilisande



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Spoilers for Episode 100, Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: Cecil est sur les ondes une bonne partie de la journée. Carlos, le parfait Carlos, passe son temps au laboratoire. Alors, Cecil ne peut pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur leur avenir commun. Heureusement que toute la communauté de Night Vale est là pour l'aider à prendre la bonne décision.





	Aller chasser le crotale dans les diables rampants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sazandorable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazandorable/gifts).



> Prompt de l'Obscur échange: La vie quotidienne de Cecil, et le(s) gens à qui il la raconte. Slice-of-life aussi fluffy que possible.  
> \- Que ça soit gagater avec Carlos, gagater sur Carlos avec Josie autour d'une tasse de thé, râler sur le boulot avec Dana à la machine à café en début de série, se faire harceler par Steve Carlsberg parce qu'il a mentionné sur antenne qu'il avait le moral dans les chaussettes, ou discuter politique avec un chien/sac plastique artiste dilettante du parc à chiens... Dans l'esprit de la série, du bizarre et inquiétant mais mignon :)
> 
> Le diable rampant est un cactus américain qui pousse dans les sols sableux. Il est très invasif, pousse presque à l'horizontale en se clonant en séparant ses différentes sections. Il est couvert de longues épines très, très dures et produit de grandes fleurs nocturnes.

_...La nuit tombe sur la ville comme une chape de plomb. Prions pour qu'elle n'écrase personne. Prions comme jamais. Et maintenant, chers auditeurs, la météo._

 

Un trémolo de notes discordantes s'élève dans l'air. Cecil enlève le casque de ses oreilles et s'étire tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la météo. Visiblement, des pluies de scorpions sont à prévoir dans les prochaines heures. Il lui faudra penser à prendre son parapluie en partant. Ce serait _embarrassant_ que Carlos soit obligé de venir le chercher à l’hôpital parce qu'il s'est fait piquer pour la deuxième fois en un mois.

Tout en allant à la fenêtre pour regarder la nuit tomber à toute vitesse sur la ville, il regarde l'heure au dessus de la porte. Trois heures de l'après-midi. Il est à l’antenne depuis soixante douze heures, ce qui explique son sentiment de faim. Cecil baille et tapote sur la vitre du studio pour faire signe à l'interne Celya d'aller lui chercher à manger. La jeune femme se précipite aussi rapidement que lui permettent ses béquilles. Cecil lui a-t-il dit à quel point elle a été courageuse face au conseil municipal hier ? Il faudra qu'il se souvienne de le faire. Il saisit une tasse de café sur le bord de son bureau et regarde par la vitre. La boisson s'est figée il y a quelques heures déjà mais cela n'empêche pas Cecil de s'y attaquer à la petite cuillère.

Malgré la fenêtre au double vitrage, Cecil peut entendre les citoyens hurler de terreur, comme le leur a ordonné le conseil municipal, tout en continuant leurs activités quotidiennes. Cecil reconnaît Lucinda Fierro qui hurle tout en continuant de nettoyer le pare-brise de sa voiture avec mollesse. Le shérif Sam donne l'exemple tout en dressant des contraventions à tous ceux qui ne hurlent pas assez fort.

La nuit qui tombe est magnifique. Les étoiles vacillent dans le ciel, hésitant à la suivre. C'est la troisième fois que Cecil observe ce phénomène dans sa vie, et il est à chaque fois saisi par sa beauté. Si son devoir ne l'obligeait pas à rester ici, il aurait tâché d'organiser un pique nique avec Carlos et ils auraient regardé ensemble le ciel tomber en hurlant et en se tenant la main, comme quand il était enfant avec sa mère. Carlos a-t-il seulement remarqué ce qui se passe ? Cecil se rappelle qu'il a mentionné la veille une expérience sensible qui le garderait au laboratoire un long moment.

Tout en continuant de manger son café froid, il utilise sa troisième main pour sortir son portable de la poche arrière de son jean.

« _Je t'aime,_ tape-t-il, tu as _vu le ciel ? J'aurais aimé qu'on soit ensemble pour le voir. »_

Au cas-où, il ajoute un emoji de figure encapuchonnée souriante pour montrer que ce n'est pas un reproche. Après réflexion, il lève son portable et prend trois photos. Il ajoute un filtre instagram à la dernière, celui qui accentue l'impression que quelque chose se tient derrière le ciel et les bâtiments pour tout dévorer et enfin provoquer la fin du monde. Satisfait, il envoie le tout.

Il consulte ensuite ses messages. La Vieille Femme Josie lui rappelle qu'il a promis de passer la voir pour regarder ses vieilles photos. «  _Toi et le jeune Carlos_ , précise-t-elle, _j'ai de vieilles histoires qui pourraient l'intéresser »_. «  _Bien sûr_ , répond-il. _Je te tiens au courant.Tu as entendu mon éditorial politique ? J'aimerais entendre ton point de vue sur les changements en matière de politique éducative qu'a annoncé Dana._  » La réponse lui parvient immédiatement. «  _Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'ajouter une option akkadien classique quand si peu de jeunes maîtrisent le vieux sumérien en sortant de l'école. De mon temps, il était impossible d'être diplômé sans un niveau convenable en langues anciennes. »_

Janice lui demande si elle pourra avoir un chaton de la prochaine portée de Khoshekh. Un autre message, de Steve Carlsberg, explique : « _Je pense vraiment qu'avoir un animal de compagnie lui ferait du bien. Cela permet d'apprendre à avoir des responsabilités et permet de voir le monde comme quelque chose à protéger et à partager et pas simplement comme l'endroit où on pose les pieds. Un jour Janice sera une adulte et quand on lui demandera quelle expérience elle a acquis pour son premier travail, elle pourra dire ''je sais m'occuper d'un chat'', et c'est un excellent argument sur un CV. »_

Steve Carlsberg. Eurk. Cecil envoie directement le message dans la poubelle et refuse de répondre. Il envoie un smiley à Janice par contre, une de ces petites images montrant un chaton se réduire en fumée et se reformer, sans être vraiment le même.

Sur son agenda, Cecil marque comme réservé le deuxième chaton de la future portée. Le premier a été exigé par la chose qui contrôle la station radio. Avec un peu de chance, il y aura un chaton spécial, avec trois oreilles ou six pattes, ou sans queue. Il est sûr que Janice adorerait ça. Peut être même que cela lui plairait de l'aider à mettre à jour le tumblr de Khoshekh. Bien sûr, ils ne pourront pas prendre de photos sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrantes, mais il y a peut être d'autres solutions.

L'interne Celya revient sur ses béquilles en faisant léviter un sandwich devant elle. Parfois, Cecil oublie que les gens n'ont pas tous quatre bras. Lui même n'en a autant que depuis la veille, mais on s'habitue tellement vite à un changement si minime... Il ne sait plus combien il avait de membres la veille, ni même s'il en avait. Il demandera à Carlos tout à l'heure, s'il y pense. Tout de même, il aurait du dire à Celya de demander à un autre interne. Travailler dans une station radio, c'est après tout savoir déléguer de temps en temps.

Celya s'installe sur le bureau pour reposer ses deux jambes cassées et pose le sandwich en équilibre sur un crayon avec un grand sourire.

« Parfaitement équilibré ! Je vous ai entendu dire que Carlos vous a dit que vous deviez manger plus équilibré, alors j'ai parfaitement mesuré la quantité de poulet et de mayonnaise à mettre de chaque côté du sandwich.

Merveilleux Carlos. Il est tellement soucieux de son bien être.

-Il est tellement gentil quand il vient, continue l'interne. Toujours à nous demander de nos nouvelles, à nous proposer son aide, même pour des choses dangereuses, comme ouvrir une porte ou soulever le tapis de la salle de repos pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de portail dimensionnel en dessous.

-C'est un scientifique. C'est ce qu'ils font.

Qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter l'amour d'un tel homme ?

-Oui mais quand même, il est fantastique...

-C'est vrai, sourit Cecil en regardant la photo de Carlos sur son bureau.

Sur celle-ci, Carlos est en train de sourire. Sa blouse de scientifique est de travers, ses lunettes sont cassées, mais il reste parfaitement tranquille devant son laboratoire en feu derrière lui, sa chevelure impeccable brillant presque à cause du reflet des flammes.

-Il est si parfait, continue-t-il, les yeux rêveurs. La façon dont il fait le café, sa façon de me rejoindre sous la couverture quand il rentre plus tard que moi du laboratoire, sa manie de laisser trainer des stylos un peu partout, sa gentillesse avec Khoshekh...

Tout en souriant à la photo, Cecil mâchonne distraitement son sandwich. Il se rassoit sur son fauteuil. La météo va s'arrêter d'une minute à l'autre.

-Au fait Celya, pourrait-tu aller faire un dessin de Khoshekh et de ses chatons ? J'ai des auditeurs qui m'ont écrit pour savoir comment se passait sa gestation et qui se plaignent de ne pas avoir le temps de venir voir les petits qu'ils ont adopté. J'aimerais leur envoyer un dessin pour compenser. Et quand ce sera fait, tu pourras prendre ton après-midi. Tu m'as dit que tu devais aller voir ta mère non ?

-Je m'occupe des dessins. Et merci pour le congé !

-Merci à toi. Je n'aurais pas le temps de le faire tout à l'heure, j'ai tellement hâte de rentrer et de tenir Carlos dans mes bras, et je dois d'abord faire des courses.

-Ça doit être merveilleux de vivre en couple, sourit Celya tout en s'emparant de papier et d'un crayon prohibé sur le bureau.

Elle est douée pour écouter. Une bonne qualité chez une interne.

-Oui. Carlos est si parfait, que même ses imperfections le rendent parfait à mes yeux. C'est quand j'ai commencé à les voir que j'ai su à quel point je l'aimais.

Une sonnerie retentit. Celya s'éclipse au moment où la musique s'arrête et où Cecil replace le casque sur ses oreilles.

 

«  _C'est juste que des fois j'aimerais qu'on soit plus souvent ensemble, tu sais ?,_ continue Cecil sans remarquer le départ de sa confidente. _Nous menons deux vies différentes et c'est bien, car une relation, c'est le partage et le don de deux existences, pas une fusion. Mais des fois, juste des fois, j'aimerais partager plus de moments avec lui, physiquement je veux dire. Pouvoir se tenir dans les bras l'un de l'autre et murmurer ''tu te rappelle cette fois où...'', et l'entendre répondre ''oui je me rappelle''. Je veux l'embrasser en regardant le ciel tomber et me souvenir du goût de ses lèvres juste en le regardant dans vingt ans, dans cinquante ans..._

_Pardon._

_Chers auditeurs, le monde est revenu à la normale. Le ciel s'est arrêté dans sa chute, à quelques centaines de mètres au-dessus de nos têtes. Cette fois, il ne s'est rapproché de nous que de 3657 kilomètres. Nous sommes donc en sécurité, jusqu'à sa prochaine chute. Qui sait si la prochaine chute ne sera pas la dernière ? Un jour, c'est certain, le ciel nous écrasera._

_John Peeters, vous savez, le fermier, avait prédit une chute de 21,4 kilomètres. C'est donc lui qui remporte la cagnotte. Erika et Erika deux des êtres qui ne sont absolument pas des A.N.G.E.S. et qui vivent chez la Vieille Femme Josie, ont protesté, mais la commission qui gère les paris leur a rappelé que leur existence n'est pas reconnue légalement et que leur participation n'est donc pas acceptée. Le représentant de la commission a ajouté que même si ils étaient réels, leurs dons de prédiction rendrait toute participation à des paris illégale. Comme toujours, le gagnant remporte un badge de participation, et l'argent de la cagnotte a été confisqué par la police secrète. L'un de nos internes a interrogé le shérif Sam à ce sujet. Iel lui a déclaré ''Nous réquisitionnons cet argent au nom d'un règlement secret pour, vous savez, des choses''. Sur ces mots, iel s'est éclipsé en dansant sur un rythme disco et en chantonnant le Boléro de Ravel._

_J'imagine que nous allons voir prochainement la police secrète se déplacer dans de nouvelles voitures._

_Par ailleurs, la Vieille Femme Josie a regretté le manque de moyens donné à l'enseignement des langues anciennes à l'école primaire. ''La diversification de l'offre n'est pas garante d'une amélioration de l'apprentissage. Sans une bonne maîtrise du sumérien, comment espérer que nos enfants seront capable d'affronter sereinement les bibliothécaires et l'administration municipale ? Je prie pour que ni l'un ni l'autre ne leur arrive, mais nous voiler la face ne sauvera pas leur innocence''. Une réunion du PTA doit se tenir vendredi. Nous verrons leur opinion sur ce sujet._

_J'imagine que... Pardon, un interne que je ne connais pas vient de rentrer dans le studio et me tend une dépêche et un dessin. Oh. Oooh. J'ai le regret de devoir annoncer le tragique décès de l'interne Celya, retrouvée morte auprès d'un dessin à moitié achevé de Khoshekh. Un très beau dessin, même incomplet, très fidèle. Je le mettrais sur tumblr dans la soirée, il saisit vraiment la personnalité de Khoshekh, même si le saignement des yeux et la migraine qu'on ressent après quelques secondes à le regarder est légèrement désagréable._

_L'interne Celya sera regrettée._

_Il est maintenant temps de nous dire au revoir chers auditeurs. Rentrons chez nous, ou dans ce qui ressemble le plus à un chez nous. En marchant, regardons le ciel et soupirons de soulagement à l'idée d'être encore vivants. Embrassons nos proches. Saluons nos voisins. Profitons de l'instant. Il n'y en aura peut être rien d'autre. Restez à l'écoute pour trois heures de bruits de respiration juste dans votre dos. Bonne nuit, Night Vale._

_Bonne nuit. »_

 

Cecil repose son casque et éteint un à un tous les appareils électroniques de la pièce. Au dessus de la porte, le panneau d'affichage devient vert.

«  _Autorisation de partir accordée_ , déclare-t-il. _Temps avant la prochaine émission : 13 heures, 41 minutes, 23 secondes, 12 nanosecondes, 6 yoctosecondes_. »

En sortant, Cecil salue le nouvel interne et lui souhaite la bienvenue à la station. Cookie devrait se plaire à la station, tant qu'il évite Khoshekh. Jusqu'à la semaine dernière, Cookie était un border coolie, autant éviter les incidents. Les toilettes du Moonlite All-Nite diner sont sans doute plus sûres pour lui que celles de la station. Le jeune homme, en tout cas, a l'air fort sympatique.

Le soleil se lève à l'horizon. C'est l'après-midi, mais le fond de l'air est encore presque frais, quoique un peu moite. Les prochaines heures risquent d'être très chaudes. Heureusement, le soleil aime à se coucher souvent en ce moment.

Tout en marchant, son parapluie sorti en cas de pluies de scorpions, Cecil sort son portable. Aucun message de Carlos, mais six de Steve Carslberg. Il ignore ces derniers. Il appelle à l'appartement, mais personne ne répond. Le laboratoire non plus. Cecil soupire et se dirige lentement vers le centre. Il longe le Moonlite All-Nite diner, et remonte vers le centre de Night Vale. Les rues sont peu fréquentées. La plupart des gens sont rentrés chez eux pour boire et se rafraîchir après avoir crié dix minutes d’affilée, ou sont au travail.

Les rares passants saluent Cecil de loin ou viennent le remercier pour l'émission, lui demandant comment il va ou ce qu'il va faire de sa journée. Cecil adore ces moments de partage quand il rentre chez lui et que les gens lui disent à quel point il les a touché. Il répond complaisamment à toutes les questions. Oui, il a trouvé la tombée de la nuit magnifique. Oui, il a aimé les moufles que lui a tricoté une auditrice la semaine passée. Son rhume est fini et il n'avait jamais vu des glaires de cette couleur. En effet, il compte faire ses courses. Le fromage de lait d'araignée est son préféré. Il est d'accord avec Cactus Jane, son histoire est passionnante et il faut absolument qu'elle vienne la raconter demain en direct. Il écoute plus qu'il ne parle. Chaque histoire est importante, et puis, comment faire son métier de reporter s'il n'as rien à rapporter ?

Sur le trottoir devant la poste est garée une berline noire aux vitres noires. Un cran de la vitre arrière est baissée. Cecil se penche et murmure le programme de ses activités pour la journée, puis se redresse. Il n'a pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'une main invisible lui tende un reçu où il est indiqué «  _Activités approuvées. Autorisation de circuler et de respirer accordées pour la journée. Signé : Police secrète_  ». Cette formalité accomplie, Cecil remonte Earl Road, dépasse le parc à chien et pousse la porte de verre de chez Ralph.

 

Les travées du magasin sont presque désertes. Rien de surprenant. L'endroit est comme ça depuis la loi ordonnant aux petites et moyennes surfaces de faire fonctionner en permanence le chauffage. Personne ne sait qui a fait passer cette loi ni pourquoi, mais les lois doivent être respectées. Peu de personnes aiment la nouvelle glace fondue chaude de chez Ralph. Cecil, lui, en raffole, et est prêt à supporter la chaleur du magasin pour s'en procurer.

Au passage, il prend du saucisson, des poireaux et après réflexion des muffins pour la vieille femme sans visage qui vit secrètement chez lui. Il hésite devant deux marques de shampoing. Bien sûr, il n'aura jamais les cheveux aussi parfaits que Carlos, mais vivre avec cet homme lui a fait prendre conscience de la nécessité d'entretenir ce qu'il a au-dessus de son crâne.

-Cecil !

Il se redresse en retenant une grimace.

-Steve.

-Cecil !, s'exclame à nouveau son beau-frère en s'approchant avec enthousiasme et appréhension. Je suis content de te voir. Tu as reçu mes messages ?

-Non, ment Cecil en faisant semblant de consulter sa messagerie pour vérifier tandis qu'il replace les bouteilles de shampoing sur leur présentoir. Il y a du y avoir un souci. C'est tellement fréquent.

-Oui, bien sûr. Je suis tellement content que nous soyons amis Cecil ! Maintenant je suis sûr que tu ne me mentirais pas à ce sujet.

-C'est ça, oui.

Steve Carlsberg. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit tombé sur Steve Carlsberg ?

-Cecil, je suis content de te voir, parce que j'ai entendu ton émission.

-Steve, si c'est encore à propos des flèches dans le ciel...

-Non, non. C'est juste que j'ai entendu ce que tu disais à propos de Carlos. Je voulais te dire que c'était très beau ce que tu disais, à propos de l'amour qui est un partenariat. Et qu'à t'entendre, quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors j'ai pensé ''hé, peut-être que je peux aller le voir et lui remonter le moral''.

-C'est gentil Steve, mais tout va bien. Je vais bien. Maintenant, si tu permet, je dois rentrer.

Sans écouter davantage Steve Carlsberg, Cecil se précipite vers la caisse, sans se retourner. Heureusement, son beau-frère ne le suit pas.

La vendeuse, une très jeune fille à la peu marbrée de vert qui mâchonne en silence un chewing-gum, scanne en silence ses articles. Elle porte un masque en plastique qui couvre le bas de son visage et affiche un gigantesque sourire figé.

-Merci d'avoir fait vos coursez chez Ralph, déclare-t-elle d'une voix monotone en tendant la facture à Cecil. Nous espérons vous revoir bientôt.

Elle enlève alors son masque et sourit, timidement, pour ne pas montrer ses bagues.

-J'aime bien Carlos, murmure-t-elle de ce genre de murmures sonores qu'on entend au théâtre et aux enterrements. Il me demande toujours si les clients ne sont pas trop difficiles.

-Et il a cette façon de toujours vous écoutez raconter votre journée avant de parler de lui même, approuve Cecil avant de se reprendre par acquis de conscience. Sauf quand il est question de science.

Juste derrière Cecil, dans la file de clients, se tient Erika, une unique orange dans une main et un billet de soixante-seize dollars dans l'autre. La vendeuse remet son masque et évite de le regarder, gênée. Elle est obligée de faire comme si l'être multidimensionnel n'est pas là et est soulagée lorsque Cecil fait semblant d'avoir oublié l'orange et place de la petite monnaie sur sa balance de cuivre.

L'ange et Cecil sortent ensemble de chez Ralph.

-Josie avait vraiment envie d'une framboise, déclare l'ange en regardant l'orange d'un air dubitatif. J'espère qu'elle est bien mûre.

-Vu sa couleur, elle est à point, le rassure joyeusement Cecil. Je suis certain que Josie va adorer cette petite attention. Carlos adore les fruits. Je devrais peut être lui acheter des fruits frais. Les pêches de John Peeters, vous savez, le fermier, sont magnifiques en ce moment. Elles suintent un peu de sang quand on les garde trop longtemps au soleil, mais le goût est divin. Carlos est toujours ravi quand j'en ramène. Il a ce sourire si parfaitement heureux que mes genoux en tremblent parfois. Chaque fois.J'aime son sourire quand je lui fait une surprise.

-Nous aussi, répond l'ange.

-Surtout, si vous avez besoin d'aide pour vous occuper de Josie, ou si vous et les autres avez besoin de prendre un peu de temps pour vous, n'hésitez pas à le dire. Elle parle de faire venir sa fille, je sais, mais d'ici son arrivée, n'hésitez pas.

-Nous nous en souviendrons, répond l'ange en s'inclinant et en faisant battre ses innombrables ailes. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aide et nous aimons passer du temps seuls avec Josie. Bien entendu, nous apprécions votre compagnie et elle aussi. Elle veut vous voir bientôt. Nous ferons des scones et des enyucados pour vous accueillir. Mais ne vous privez pas de votre temps libre pour nous.

-C'est gentil à vous. Mais vraiment, j'insiste, vous avez droit à prendre du temps pour vous même. Carlos et moi pourrions prendre Josie quelques heures avec nous pour l'emmener à l'opéra un de ces jours.

L'ange s'incline une nouvelle fois en silence, sans approuver ou refuser la proposition, puis commencer à fouiller les toges de sa robe sans prêter plus d'attention à Cecil. Celui-ci lui fait un signe de la main et s'éloigne. Il sera bientôt chez lui et Carlos, mais il consulte quand même sa messagerie.

Aucun message de Carlos. Trois nouveaux messages de Steve Carlsberg. Il les ignore. Un message de Dana. _« Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi. Une bonne maire doit toujours être là pour ses citoyens. Je vous aime. Non, je vous aime tous les deux. »_.

Un message de Pamela Winchell. _« J'ai besoin de votre déclaration pour la conférence de presse de ce soir. ». « Quelle conférence ? »_ , répond Cecil, intrigué. _« Vous savez. Celle sur la chose entre vous et l'autre. Oh et pour la conférence sur la nécessité de changer la couleur du sang. J'ai toujours trouvé le rouge trop agressif. »._ _J'aime le violet_ , répond-il à la seconde question. _Je veux que nous restions unis même après notre inévitable décomposition. C'est juste que des fois je ne sais pas commant faire,_ répond-il à la première. »

-Savoir est dangereux, rétorque le shérif Sam à l'autre bout de la rue en hurlant dans son haut parleur. Et vous avez fait une faute d'orthographe. Rectifiez-là, où je vous embarque.

-Il est parfaitement sérieux, confirme un buisson à côté de Cecil qui braque un appareil de surveillance droit sur son visage.

Cecil s'exécute et renvoie son message corrigé à Pamela Winchell. Le buisson s'écarte pour le laisser passer. Cecil continue sa route le long d'Earl Road en saluant brièvement chaque passant. Il est pressé de rentrer maintenant, surtout pour éviter Steve Carlsberg. Il prend quand même le temps de s'arrêter quand il croise une meute d'enfants armés de pierres, occupés à défoncer méthodiquement une boite aux lettres.

« Vous vous entraînez pour le match de demain ?

Les enfants s'arrêtent pour le regarder d'un œil torve. Il leur sourit. Il faut toujours sourire aux enfants pour les convaincre de ne pas vous dépecer vivant.

-Ouais... finit par répondre mollement l'un d'entre eux.

Cecil sort un micro de sa poche et l'allume. Les enfants adorent être interrogés comme des adultes et ceux-ci écarquillent les yeux. Tout sourire maintenant, ils se pressent autour de Cecil.

-Êtes vous confiants pour le match de demain ? Vous êtes de la vieille ville non ? Et vous affrontez ceux de Cactus Bloom ?

-Oui, répond une fille au badge de scout. Et on est confiant. On a acheté l'arbitre et menacé les parents des joueurs. Ils vont nous laisser gagner.

-C'est bien vu de votre part ! Je viendrais vous voir jouer. Ce sera le premier match de l'année à passer en direct à la radio.

-Vous allez nous soutenir aussi ?, demande un garçon, levant une pierre d'un air menaçant.

-Je ne peux pas vous soutenir sans soutenir aussi l'autre équipe. Neutralité journalistique.

Les enfants grommellent, mais reconnaissent que cela a du sens. Cecil les laisse se saisir du micro et se questionner les uns les autres sur leurs pronostics pour la saison footballistique, leurs rêves et leurs cauchemars. Il accepte de répondre à son tour à des questions. Certains d'entre eux ont du talent et pourraient devenir de brillants internes dans quelques années. Il est bon de laisser de les laisser s'entraîner. Il décrit sa recette de guacamole au gratin à une petite fille de quatre ans. Il explique à un pré-adolescent au visage couvert de grains de beauté formant une carte des États-Unis avec ses quarante neuf États que le violet est sa couleur préférée, parce qu'elle lui évoque des nuits interminables et des grincements de métal. Enfin, avant de récupérer son micro et de s'en aller, il entame en cœur avec les enfants l'hymne de Night Vale et leur récite l'introduction de sa dernière émission. Ils le laissent partir en ne lui jetant que deux ou trois pierres, en signe d'amitié. L'un dans l'autre, Cecil est ravi de la rencontre. L'émission de demain sera plus que fournie et les enfants l'ont même invité à assister à un entraînement un de ces jours.

Il s'arrête une nouvelle fois, devant Dark Owl Records. Il hésite à entrer, mais sa messagerie est toujours désespéramment vide et la glace dans son sac plastique pas encore assez chaude pour être consommée. Il pousse la porte.

Assises sur le comptoir, se tenant la main, Michelle et Maureen lancent des fléchettes sur un poster de Beyoncé. Les fléchettes forment un cœur autour du visage de la chanteuse.

Michelle se retourne pour contempler Cecil en fronçant les yeux.

-C'est totalement ironique, d'accord ? Un manifeste politico-musical sur les dérives du star-system. C'est juste tellement... Tellement. Je veux dire, j'aime Beyoncé comme tout le monde. C'est illégal de ne pas aimer Beyoncé. J'aime Beyoncé _plus_ que tout le monde. Mais des fois je regrette que les gens soient là à s'extasier ''Beyoncé, Beyoncé'', quand il y a des groupes géniaux que personne n'écoute. J'ai deux CD là, sur le présentoir, qui n'intéressent personne alors qu'ils sont fantastiques ! Vingt sept minutes de battements de cœurs en contrepoint de hurlements d'araignées. Le message est tellement puissant, mais personne n'en veut. Les gens sont des ignares. Pas tous, mais la plupart.

Elle s'arrête pour respirer, et Cecil hoche la tête.

-Je n'y avait jamais pensé ainsi mais c'est très vrai. Tu crois que Carlos aimerait ce CD ?

Maureen grogne avec agacement et lève les yeux au plafond. Cecil suit son regard. Il est couvert de micros éventrés, certains scotchés, les autres cloués à l'aide de couteaux de cuisine.

-J'aimerais quelque chose à passer ce soir au dîner. Quelque chose de simple et de romantique. C'est notre anniversaire de rencontre, je crois. Et si ça ne l'est pas, ça devrait l'être. Tous les jours devraient être notre anniversaire de rencontre.

-Alors c'est la musique parfaite, décide Michelle en se saisissant du CD pour le scanner. Si on aime les clichés comme les dîners d’anniversaire, les petits déjeuner au lit et les labels.

-Exactement, approuve Maureen. Pourquoi se proclamer un couple quand on peut être juste deux personnes faisant ce qu'elles ont envie, de la manière dont elles ont envie tout en refusant la pression de la société d'y coller une étiquette ?

Cecil ne peut qu'approuver. Au comptoir, Michelle ouvre la boite. Elle en sort le CD et le le griffe méthodiquement avec un cuter, formant une sorte de pentagramme à dix neuf branches dessus.

-Tu verras, le son est fantastique. Ils sortent un nouveau disque cette semaine. Je te le garderais de côté si tu l'aimes. Ou si Carlos l'aime.

Pendant qu'elle emballe le CD dans un sac empli de gelée pour le protéger des chocs, Cecil consulte son téléphone. Carlos est toujours muet. Il y a trois messages supplémentaires de Steve Carlsberg. Un autre de sa sœur, une simple photo de clous rouillés posés sur une table. Le message est clair. En soupirant, Cecil paye le prix requis : sept dollars, un secret qui n'en est pas un ( _Carlos_ ) et un secret bien gardé ( _j'aimerais bien savoir où trouver des diables rampants à cette saison_ ). Il ne s'attarde pas pour discuter. Maureen a recommencé à lancer ses fléchettes sur Beyoncé et Michelle est visiblement impatiente de la rejoindre. Elles ont déjà oublié son existence.

 

-Hé, Cecil !

Sans surprise aucune, Cecil découvre Steve Carlsberg qui se tient juste à côté de la devanture de Dark Owl Records. Bien conscient de la menace que lui a envoyé sa sœur, Cecil lui sourit, d'un air figé.

-Hé Steve ! Comment va depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Je vais bien ! Mais toi, ça va? Tu es parti tout à l'heure comme si tu avais une horde de silhouettes encapuchonnées sur le dos. Il n'y en avait pas, je suis resté pour vérifier.

Étrangement, Cecil est presque touché par ce commentaire. Presque seulement, parce que l'homme en face de lui reste Steve Carlsberg.

-C'était... courageux de ta part. J'imagine. Non, j'avais juste... Quelque chose à faire.

-Oh, bien, je suis soulagé. Cecil, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure. Tu disais que tu avais l'impression que tu ne passais pas assez de temps avec Carlos. Mais ce n'est pas grave de ne pas passez assez de temps avec ceux qu'on aime. Je ne passe pas autant de temps que je le voudrais avec Abby et Janice. Janice grandit si vite que j'ai peur parfois qu'elle soit grande avant que j'ai assez profité de son enfance. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Il ne faut pas regretter les moments perdus. On n'est même pas obligé de les faire passer avant nos loisirs ou nos rêves. Ce qui compte, c'est de passer avec eux les moments importants. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-C'était... surprenamment utile. Merci Steve.

La surprise fige un moment Steve Carlsberg, lui donnant un air particulièrement stupide. Malheureusement, il se secoue bien vite et sourit largement à Cecil avant de lui donner une tape à la fois bourrue et gênée sur l'épaule.

-Whaou ! C'est vraiment gentil de ta part Cecil ! Je suis content de pouvoir aider ! Tu sais, demain c'est le jour de la sélection des scouts et j'organise un barbecue chez moi pour fêter la sélection ou la non-sélection de Janice. Tu veux venir ? Avec Carlos bien sûr.

Impossible de refuser pour Janice. Enfin, avec un peu de chance, les pluies de scorpions s’éterniseront jusqu'à demain ou les silhouettes encapuchonnées s'évaderont du parc à chiens.

-Je verrais si nous sommes disponibles. La police secrète et mes supérieurs doivent accepter, et ce ne sera pas possible si je dois être à l'antenne à ce moment là.

-Alors je vous marque en incertain, décide joyeusement Steve. A demain Cecil !

-Hélas...

Steve Carlberg ne s'attarde pas, heureusement et Cecil est enfin libre de rentrer chez lui. Il ne s'arrête pas pour discuter, avec les passants, trop occupé à réfléchir à un cadeau pour Janice. Peut-être la chemise vert fluo avec les ailes de coléoptères brodées dont elle parle depuis quinze jours. Ou peut-être un couteau de boucher avec un étui pour l'accrocher à sa chaise roulante. On ne sais jamais quand un couteau de boucher peut être utile. Il en parlera à Carlos pour lui demander son avis. Et peut-être que Carlos aura des lunettes ou une blouse de scientifique à la taille de Janice. Tous les enfants aiment s'habiller en héros. Cecil lui-même s'est parfois habillé en scientifique étant enfant, avant qu'il ne décide que le journalisme était sa voie. Abby doit toujours les avoir. Il faudra qu'il lui demande. Il sait que Carlos adorerait les voir, s'il était au courant de leur existence. Bien sûr, Cecil sera tout honteux, mais être amoureux c'est aussi être prêt à être gêné et heureux de montrer la personne qu'on a été à la personne qu'on aime.

Tout en sortant ses clés, Cecil ouvre une fois de plus son téléphone. Sa messagerie est toujours vide. Des scorpions commencent à tomber au moment où il passe la porte. Où qu'il soit, il espère que Carlos a un parapluie solide.

 

Carlos n'est pas là. La vaisselle qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de faire la veille a été faite et sèche à côté de l'évier. Une note de la vieille femme sans visage qui vit secrètement dans sa maison est posée à côté. _« Je me suis occupée de la vaisselle et j'ai fait les lits. N'en faites pas une habitude. Oh, et j'ai jeté tous vos mugs. Je les trouvait laids. »_

La pièce est vide, mais Cecil dit merci, par précaution. Il pose les courses sur la table, laissant les muffins en évidence pour sa colocataire et met la glace sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour qu'elle prenne bien le soleil.

Le reste de l'appartement est un capharnaüm infernal. En soupirant, Cecil se met à mettre les livres sous clé, jette les paquets de chips et entame le chant rituel pour téléporter la poussière dans la poubelle dehors.

Il s'apprête à s'attaquer à la chambre quand une voix féminine l'interpelle depuis le salon.

-Ton téléphone vibre. Arrête le ou je le brise.

Il se précipite. Un appel manqué et un message de Carlos, les deux datant de presque vingt-quatre heures plus tôt. _« N'arrive pas à te joindre. Semblerait que le laboratoire ait été temporellement déplacé de deux cent trente quatre années millions d'années dans le passé ou dans le futur, les tests ne sont pas concluants. Si tu reçoit ce message c'est que nous sommes en bonne voie de régler le problème. Je te vois bientôt. »_

Frénétiquement, Cecil envoie un court message en réponse, confirmant la réception du message et lui souhaitant de bien s'amuser. Dire ''je t'aime'' à quelqu'un à mille ans de distance est un sentiment incroyablement enivrant.

Se laissant tomber sur le canapé, Cecil laisse enfin libre court à son soulagement. Il lui faut parler à quelqu'un. Le téléphone sonne.

-Bonsoir Cecil, résonne la voix chaleureuse de la Vieille Femme Josie. Erika m'a dit que tu apprécierais que je t’appelle. Tout va bien ?

-J'étais inquiet pour Carlos, mais je suis rassuré maintenant. Il va rentrer tard.

-Tout va bien alors. Mais toi Cecil ? Tu m'as l'air fatigué.

Cecil hausse les épaules

-Il y a beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Et j'ai remis le ménage à demain trop longtemps, le parquet commence à gondoler volontairement pour nous convaincre d'arrêter de laisser traîner nos affaires. J'ai un jour de congé après-demain, je me reposerais. Nous viendrons te voir, Carlos et moi. Tu nous montreras tes photos.

-Tu les connais par cœur.

-Pas Carlos. Je suis sûr qu'il sera très intéressé. Le passé de Night Vale l'intéresse du point de vue scientifique, et ton passé l'intéresse, du point de vue de l'amitié.

-Alors venez. Mais que cela ne t'empêche pas de te reposer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'aurais pas beaucoup de travail, je dois juste préparer l'émission de mardi prochain pour le jour des taxes. J'ai déjà brûlé les miennes, mais je suis sûr que certains auditeurs auront oublié. Et personne ne veut voir les percepteurs chez soi. Personne.

-Oui, ils ont une fois brûlé ma maison parce que je ne retrouvais pas les cendres des miennes. Le rappel sera utile.

-S'il fait beau, nous iront peut être même nous promener vers le silo à missile abandonné après. L'endroit est si romantique.

A l'autre bout du fil, Josie rit puis soupire.

-Je me rappelle l'époque où il n'était pas abandonné. L'endroit était encore plus populaire à l'époque et les couples se piétinaient presque les uns les autres. Combien de fois ne m'y suis-je pas rendue... J'y ai reçu mon premier baiser, de la part d'une flaque d'essence sentiente. Elle était d'une gentillesse et d'un humour...

La voix de Josie est frêle soudain, et Cecil reprend la parole pour l'empêcher de se fatiguer.

-Si je n'oublie pas de ne rien dire à l'antenne d'ici là, nous devrions y être tous seuls, comme si le reste du monde avait enfin disparu dans une apocalypse de sang, de métal et de germes. Ensuite je l'emmènerais manger. Nous regarderons les lumières au-dessus de chez Arby, et peut-être, peut-être aurais-je assez de courage pour lui proposer d'aller dans le désert pour essayer d'attraper un crotale invisible.

-C'est magnifique Cecil ! Un conseil, ils aiment bien se cacher dans les diables rampants à la limite de la forêt murmurante à cette saison. Maintenant si tu permet, je vais me reposer. J'ai fait jurer à Erika de me réveiller pour ton émission. J'ai hâte de t'entendre.

-A bientôt Josie. Et merci pour le renseignement !

Cecil l'écoute raccrocher avec un pincement au cœur et, à son tour, repose le téléphone dans son verre d'eau pour éviter qu'il ne s'enflamme, comme cela arrive trop souvent après une conversation téléphonique. Carlos n'a pas rappelé depuis les cinq dernières minutes, mais maintenant, Cecil est sûr qu'il va bien. Il pivote dans le canapé pour laisser sa tête reposer sur l'accoudoir, et s'endort instantanément.

 

Le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure réveille Cecil. Dehors, le ciel a pris une teinte indigo. Des nuages couleur sable flottent doucement vers l'est. Quelques heures ont passé, ou quelques jours, qui sait ? Le temps ne signifie rien. Cecil ferme à nouveau les yeux. Il entend Carlos s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte puis s'approcher pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Cecil gémit en signe de protestation quand il s'éloigne, ce qui fait rire Carlos qui se penche pour l'embrasser une seconde fois avant de s'éloigner.

Bientôt une odeur de ragoût de poireau et de girafe se répand dans la pièce. Ces dernières sont tombées du ciel il y a trois jours, lâchées par le nuage luisant pendant la grande pénurie de viande qui frappait Night Vale à ce moment là. La viande était réapparu quelques heures plus tard dans les magasins et les frigos, mais c'était idiot de gâcher ce don tombé du ciel. La viande se révélait très goûteuse. Peut-être que l'Afrique existait, après tout.

Finalement, Cecil entend Carlos sortir les assiettes et se redresse à temps pour que Carlos puisse se lover à côté de lui avec leurs assiettes.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée ?, demande Cecil.

Le visage de Carlos s'illumine et Cecil écoute sa voix, avide, tandis qu'il raconte, le déplacement temporel, les expériences, les explosions, les prélèvements dangereux à l'extérieur, dans une nature hostile et instable, la certitude de l'équipe de parvenir à rentrer... La vie d'un scientifique est si passionnante ! Le quotidien d'un journaliste parait si morne en comparaison.

-Et ta journée ?, finit par demander Carlos.

-Tu sais. Classique.

-Cecil, je n'ai pas entendu ton émission, se plaint Carlos. Raconte-moi. Que s'est-il passé de neuf à Night Vale aujourd'hui ? Qu'as-tu fait ?

Il est impossible de refuser quoi que ce soit à Carlos. Cecil se lève pour aller chercher la glace et mettre le CD acheté à Michelle dans le lecteur. Tandis qu'ils boivent leur glace, chaude à souhait, Cecil commence à raconter sa journée.

-Bienvenue à Night Vale, murmure-t-il de sa voix la plus profonde en embrassant l'oreille de Carlos.

Carlos se met immédiatement à sourire. Cecil se noie dans ce sourire que la police secrète a tenté trois fois de rendre illégal pour déconcentration d'agents en service. Cecil parle, et toutes ses inquiétudes, toutes ses tristesses s’envolent.

-Josie ne va pas mieux. Elle n'ira pas mieux. Je lui ai promis que nous passerions la voir. Maureen est heureuse. Je le sais, parce que quand on lui demande comment elle va, elle se contente de soupirer sans reprendre son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'on s'en aille. Il y a six mois, elle sortait une hache. J'ai vu Jackie Fierro ce matin, elle m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. J'ai réussi à ne parler de ta voix que 17 minutes d'affilé. Ensuite, j'ai été à la station toute la journée. J'ai réussi à obtenir quelques jours de congés de la direction. C'est beaucoup plus facile de les amadouer maintenant qu'on peut utiliser le conseil municipal pour détourner leur attention. Et puis, j'ai pensé à toi, souvent, surtout lorsque le ciel est tombé.

-J'ai raté ça ?, gémit Carlos. J'espérais tellement voir la prochaine avec toi, on m'en a tant parlé. Et ce doit être tellement passionnant à observer, d'un point de vue scientifique. Cela remet en cause toutes nos connaissances sur la gravité...

-La gravité existe ? Ce n'est pas juste un mythe pour empêcher les enfants de hurler d'horreur en découvrant que notre existence ne fait aucun sens et que, en un sens, nous sommes tous déjà morts ?

Il en reste estomaqué. Carlos pouffe doucement, de ce rire qui n'est jamais moqueur devant ce qu'il appelle les ''particularités'' de Night Vale. Comment un rire peut-il être aussi émerveillé ? Cecil l'ignore, mais Carlos y parvient. Il faudra que l'équipe de scientifiques de Carlos fasse des tests là-dessus un jour.

-Elle existe ailleurs, répond ce dernier tout en regardant les photos sur le portable de Cecil. Ici, ce n'est pas encore prouvé. Peut-être que nous tenons au sol seulement parce que nous pensons que c'est normal de s'y tenir.

-Cela me semble être une hypothèse plus raisonnable. Mais je ne suis pas un scientifique. Juste le petit ami de l'un d'entre eux.

Il se penche pour embrasser Carlos, mais celui-ci ne le remarque même pas, son regard distraitement fixé sur les photos.

-Carlos ?

La voix de Cecil le sort de sa torpeur. Il balbutie, se secoue nerveusement et soudain une boite apparaît sous le nez de Cecil, tenue par Carlos.

C'est une boite. Petite, carrée, bleue. Elle n'émet pas de radiation, ne tremble pas, ne résonne pas des hurlements de rage d'un dieu oublié. Scientifiquement parlant, Cecil ne voit pas ce qu'elle a d'intéressant.

-Ouvre la, murmure Carlos d'une voix étrange.

Il y a une bague à l'intérieur. Il regarde Carlos, incertain de la réaction qu'il est censé avoir. Pourquoi mettre une bague dans une boite ? Est-elle dangereuse ? Doit-il fermer la boite ?

-Je t'aime, murmure Carlos, ses mains entourant celles de Cecil. Je t'aime et j'aime Night Vale. D'ailleurs, peut-on aimer l'un sans l'autre ? Je veux passer ma vie avec vous.

-Une bague ?

-Tu n'aime pas ?, demande Carlos avec panique. J'ai pensé que tu apprécierais. Ce n'est pas la coutume à Night Vale et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais une demande un peu... exotique.

-Si, si, répond Cecil d'un ton presque distrait. C'est comme ça qu'ils font ailleurs ? C'est étrangement simple.

-Comment fait-on ici ?

-Oh tu sais, des activités de couples classiques pour montrer à quel point on est près à tout l'un pour l'autre. Aller toucher l'enceinte du parc à chien, aller retirer de l'argent à la banque aux heures d'ouvertures,... Personnellement, je trouve que le plus romantique est de s'aventurer à la lisière du désert, là où poussent les diables rampants en masse, pour chercher à attraper un crotale invisible entre leurs piques féroces.

-On pourrait le faire, l'encourage Carlos. Une double demande en mariage.

Toujours silencieux, Cecil tourne et retourne la bague entre ses doigts. Il n'arrive pas à y croire. Carlos, le doux, le magnifique Carlos le demande en mariage alors que lui-même n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage. Il n'a pas de mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent. S'il ouvre la bouche, il risque d'exploser.

-Alors ?, finit par demander Carlos, inquiet du silence de Cecil.

Ce dernier n'a pas le temps de répondre. Toutes les horloges, montres, bols à fruits et autres appareils électroniques se mettent à sonner en même temps. Deux secondes après, la porte est forcée par un trio de membres de la police secrète qui s'emparent de Cecil. De force, il le font descendre l'escalier et le propulsent dans une voiture noire qui attends, le moteur allumé. Cecil ne proteste pas. Il se contente de serrer fermement deux de ses mains autour de la bague.

 

-Nous témoignerons en ta faveur, dis le premier des policiers en s'asseyant à côté de Cecil, une arme pointée sur son front.

-Oui, déclare le deuxième en faisant de même, tandis que la voiture démarre, les portières encore ouvertes. On ne peut pas demander à un homme de se rappeler qu'il doit être à l'antenne dans cinq minutes quand on vient de le demander en mariage.

-Bien sûr qu'on peut, proteste la policière qui conduit d'une main tout en se tournant pour regarder les trois personnes sur la banquette arrière. J'adore ma femme. Cela ne m'a pas empêché de lui passer les menottes juste après la cérémonie de mariage pour usage illégal de magie blanche. Elle devrait même sortir de prison l'an prochain, à temps pour nos dix ans de mariage !

-Tu ne l'aurais peut être pas fait si elle n'avait pas invité ta mère au mariage, grince le premier de ses collègues.

Tous les trois se mettent à rire puis tournent leurs visages masqués vers Cecil.

-Alors ?, demandent-ils à l'unisson.

Cecil s'effondre en sanglots. Il ne peut pas expliquer ce qu'il ressent, alors il utilise le langage des signes pour le faire. Il essaie d'expliquer ce que c'est de se lever chaque matin auprès d'un homme aussi merveilleux que Carlos, l'odeur inimitable de ses toasts le matin, le goût de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se brosse les dents, comment son cœur a littéralement explosé une fois, rien qu'en voyant Carlos accoudé sur leur petite table, une tasse de café dans une main et les restes d'une blouse détruite par de l'acide dans l'autre.

Il continue en leur mimant tout ce qu'il veut faire avec Carlos dans l'avenir, tous les matins où il veut se lever pelotonné contre lui, toutes les disputes qu'il veut avoir sur des choses futiles, à quoi ressemblera leur première journée d'hommes mariés, comment tout sera parfait, même si, soyons honnêtes, Carlos oubliera toujours de racheter du lait et de mettre des étiquettes sur les expériences qu'il garde dans le frigidaire quand il ramène du travail à la maison et qui finissent par conséquence dans leurs repas.

-On peut rien faire pour ça, reconnaît un des deux hommes. Mais si tu veux, on peut emmener de force Carlos faire les courses une fois de temps en temps. Tu as juste à le demander à l'antenne ou dans la rue.

-La police secrète est toujours heureuse d'aider ses concitoyens, approuve la conductrice en laissant la voiture s'écraser contre un poteau téléphonique devant la station de radio.

A nouveau silencieux et parfaitement professionnels, les trois policiers saisissent Cecil par les bras et le traînent jusqu'à son studio. La direction gronde lorsqu'ils passent devant leur bureau. Un interne hésite, puis se précipite à leur suite, pointant du doigt sur une liste tous les sujets que doit aborder Cecil.

Les policiers le placent de force dans son fauteuil, lui placent son casque sur les oreilles, son script dans une main, un café dans une autre, le pot à sucre dans une troisième. Puis, avec un grand sourire, ils s'éclipsent, l'un d'entre eux formant un cœur avec ses bras.

Dans les écouteurs, la musique résonne. Cecil ouvre la bouche, prend une longue inspiration et hurle.

 

_Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Un homme a demandé, un autre a dit oui !_

_Bienvenue, oh, bienvenue à Night Vale..._

 


End file.
